<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ghost in the world by happypuppys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191894">ghost in the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys'>happypuppys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DadSchlatt, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, its about tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you... remember me? At all?” The man with the green hoodie asks. </p><p>or, Schlatt lies and gets some stuff told to him from Wilbur</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ghost in the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi dedicated to chai as im suppsoed to be sleeping rn but im not so. this is for u skdjdj</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you... remember me? At all?” The man with the green hoodie asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course he remembers him, why wouldn’t he? But he glances at Wilbur, just for a moment, and the ghost is shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tell him no, he mouths, and Schlatt follows his words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” He says, and the man visibly deflates. “I don’t know how this whole ghost thing works, but maybe I’ll remember you again one day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, it’s fine.” The man says, and as he walks away, Schlatt swears he can hear him muttering to himself that he thought that ghosts were supposed to remember happy things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment he’s in the distance, far away that he wouldn’t be able to hear, Schlatt looks at Wilbur.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that for?” He asks, and Wilbur crosses his arms with a frown. “I do remember him!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but you never saw the side of him that was a dick.” Wilbur says angrily, and Schlatt draws back at that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean? He’s nice!” He says, and yeah, maybe he could try to look at Wilbur’s point, but that’s his son.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He nearly made my brother kill himself.” Wilbur’s voice is angry. His hands are shaking, and Schlatt stares at him, his eyes wide. “He... he made him think that he was all alone, Schlatt. He made him think that nobody wanted to be with him, be around him, he fucking manipulated him. He nearly drove him over the edge, and he wasn’t even there to stop him. Nobody was. He’s a fucking asshole, Schlatt. He deserves the hell that’s to come.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the hell that’s gonna come?” Schlatt asks, and Wilbur grins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought that ghosts couldn’t be evil, couldn’t be corrupted, but Wilbur is really changing his mind on this one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you ever heard of the story of the Minotaur?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@itseret on tumblr lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>